El empujón
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Blaine empuja a Dave, ¿a qué llevará esto?


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, salvo la traducción. Original de **Phantom of a Rose**.

* * *

><p><strong>EL EMPUJÓN<strong>

—Acabo de salir de la junta del club glee — dijo Kurt, manteniendo su teléfono balanceado entre su hombro y oído.

—Genial, yo acabo de llegar a la escuela — dijo Blaine. Entonces hizo una pausa. — Uh, ¿dónde está el salón del club glee?

Kurt rió. — Quédate donde estás y yo te encuentro.

—Vas a tener que apurarte si quieres ir a cambiarte antes de nuestra cita — dijo Blaine, con un tono juguetón.

—Oh, cállate — dijo Kurt, caminando por el pasillo y despidiéndose de Mercedes. — Quiero verme bien para nuestra cita.

—Tú siempre te ves bien — dijo Blaine.

—Halagos sutiles — dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. — No eres muy bueno con eso, Blaine — en el otro lado del teléfono, Blaine se rió. — Voy a colgar. Te veo en un minuto.

—Vale — dijo Blaine antes de que Kurt colgara. Kurt se detuvo frente a su casillero y sacó algunos libros antes de continuar su camino hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. Vio a Blaine apoyado sobre la pared y checando su celular. Cuando Kurt dio vuelta en l esquina, levantó la mirada y sonrió. — Ya ves, tú siempre te ves bien — dijo Blaine, señalándolo.

Kurt se rió y caminó hacia él. Blaine lo tomó de la mano casi en automático. — Eres muy lindo — dijo Kurt, tratando de no sonrojarse. Entonces se inclinó sobre Blaine y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Si soy más lindo, ¿puedo tener más que sólo un beso? — preguntó Blaine con un tono ligero.

—Hmmm, tal vez — dijo Kurt, pretendiendo pensar sobre la propuesta. Blaine rió y tomó el rostro de Kurt en su mano, uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Kurt estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría a besar a Blaine.

—Que asco, ¿podrían no hacer eso en público? — dijo una voz a escasos metros de ellos, una voz que Kurt conocía muy bien.

Kurt y Blaine se separaron con rapidez y Kurt buscó con la mirada a Karofsky, quien estaba ahí de pie, con su maleta de gimnasio colgándole de un hombro y una mueca de disgusto atravesándole el rostro.

Las cosas habían estado… tensas entre Kurt y Karofsky desde que había regresado a McKinley. Aunque no habían sido malas. El otro chico no le había dirigido ni dos palabras. Kurt miró a Blaine, cuyo rostro era imposible de descifrar, pero amable.

—Dave, ¿cómo estás? — dijo, estirando una mano hacia Karofsky. Él la miró y bufó. Blaine bajó despacio su mano. — Veo que poco ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos — dijo Blaine con ligereza.

Karofsky miró tanto a Kurt como a Blaine. — Yo veo que las cosas han cambiado — dijo en voz baja. Desvió la mirada y sostuvo su maleta con fuerza. — Miren, no quiero ver su rareza a mitad del pasillo –las personas tienen que caminar por él y eso no se ve bien.

—Dave, no tiene nada de malo que bese a mi novio — dijo Blaine. Algo en los ojos de Karofsky se suavizó. Se veía… triste.

Kurt miró a Blaine y Karofsky. — Blaine, deberíamos irnos — dijo Kurt en voz baja.

—Sí, Kurt, corre como el cobarde que eres — dijo Karofsky con fiereza.

Kurt frunció e ceño a Karofsky pero no dijo nada.

—No es de cobardes el correr cuando estas siendo _perseguido_, Dave — dijo Blaine con el ceño fruncido. — Es instinto de supervivencia.

—Lo que sea, chico Hobbit (**N/T:** _Hobbit_ es una referencia a la saga de El Señor de los Anillos. Los hobbits son creaturas de baja estatura, y digamos que Darren Criss –Blaine- no es precisamente muy alto que digamos. Aunque eso no le quita lo lindo ;P) — dijo Karofsky, caminando hacia ellos y empujando el hombro de Blaine, haciendo que Blaine diera un traspié.

—¡Oye! — gritó Blaine, volteando hacia Karofsky. El chico, más alto que él, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué — preguntó Karofsky con voz áspera, mirando fijamente a Blaine.

—No me vuelvas a decir así — dijo Blaine con fiereza.

—¿Cómo? ¿_Hobbit_? — se rió Karofsky. — Sólo digo lo que es, y lo que veo es a un Hobbit y a una Niñita a su lado.

—Cállate, Karofsky — dijo Blaine, dando dos pasos hacia Karofsky y acercándose a su rostro. — Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero no te atrevas a decir algo sobre Kurt. Perdiste ese derecho el en segundo en el que invadiste su privacidad.

A Karofsky le sorprendió que Blaine estuviera tan enojado con él. Sus labios se estiraron hasta formar una fina línea.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, chico Hobbit? — preguntó Karofsky en un tono que denotaba peligro, como si estuviera retando a Blaine a atreverse a hacer algo.

Blaine levantó las cejas, dio otro paso hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Karofsky y lo empujó.

Karofsky no se movió tanto como cuando Kurt lo empujó, hacia un par de meses atrás en las escaleras, pero trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Dio un paso hacia adelante para enfrentar a Blaine, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró y rodó los ojos. — Son un par de idiotas — dijo con otro suspiro. — Tú más que ninguno, Blaine.

Blaine parpadeó y volteó la mirada hacia él. — Pero no quiero que él siga molestándote — dijo con confusión.

—Mira, ese papel de caballero con armadura brillante te queda muy bien cuando estoy en verdaderos problemas — dijo Kurt. — Pero puedo cuidarme solo – no soy una damisela en peligro, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine y Karofsky miraban a Kurt con los ojos desorbitados. — Ya lo sé — dijo Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt suspiró y lo tomó de la mano. — Sé que lo sabes, sólo recuérdalo la próxima vez — dijo. — Aunque fue algo lindo de tu parte — completó Kurt. Volteó hacia Karofsky, con una ceja levantada. — Siento lástima por ti, Karofsky. Siento lástima de que no puedas aceptar lo que eres y de que nunca serás tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora si no lo haces — bajó la mirada hacia su mano y la de Blaine, todavía juntas.

—También quiero que sepas — agregó, mirándolo de nuevo. — Que voy a estar ahí cuando quieras hablar. Acerca de lo que sea — Kurt enfatizó esa última parte. — Blaine también, si eso no te molesta.

Karofsky los miró, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo con rapidez.

—Bueno, eso estuvo bastante bien — dijo Blaine. Kurt rió y se encogió de hombros. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, hacia el auto de Blaine.

—Blaine, ¿porqué lo que dijo Karofsky te molestó tanto? — preguntó Kurt de repente. — Cuando te llamó Hobbit…

Parecía que… Blaine se _sonrojaba_. — Así, uh, era como me decían en mi vieja escuela. Eso junto con los apodos por ser gay.

Kurt no pudo evitarlo. Se rió, sólo un poco. — Lo siento — dijo con rapidez.

—Sí, bueno, El Señor de los Anillos era muy popular en ese entonces — dijo Blaine, abriéndole la puerta del auto a Kurt.

Kurt sonrió y besó a Blaine. — Bueno, creo que tienes la estatura perfecta, si eso ayuda.

Blaine sonrió. — Sí, sí ayuda.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic. En lo personal, me encanta ver a Blaine en su papel de "caballero de brillante armadura" pero también adoro a Kurt y su actitud de "no necesito que intervengas por mí, gracias". De alguna manera me parecen la pareja perfecta.<p>

En fin, ya nos leeremos pronto con otra traducción y mientras tanto, dejen sus comentarios :)


End file.
